Channy In Boston
by Lynsey98
Summary: Chad and Sonny are forced on a road trip to Boston,Ma and have to stay there for a whole month. Suck at summarys...Just read the first paragraph, and if you don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, first chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Its my longest chapter out of both of my storys, so I hope you like it! About 2000+ words!! Thanks to anyone who Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With A Chance, I would be on the show, and I would be dating Chad, and They would be filming in Boston, and they would love Country Music and well, you get the point. I don't own SWAC...Or Sterling Knight....but if anyone knows how I can arrange that last one, let me know ;)  
**

* * *

"Sonny, I need to see you in the meeting room. Mr. Condor has to talk to you." After rehearsal that morning, Marshal walked up to me and told me that. You can imagine my fear right then. There's only 2 things does in the meeting room with your producer**(A/N or is he the director?) **1. He Fires you. 2. He sends you on a promotional trip or a Movie deal. Please be the second one!

I changed our of my Milk carton costume for the "Missing Persons" sketch and into my dress from before rehearsal. I walked through the hallway, running into Chad on the way there. "What do you want, Cooper I'm late for an important meeting." I continued walking down the hall, Chad following me all the way there.

"Yeah, Sonny, that's cute, but we all know your late for being judge to Rainy and Cloudy for there race to find Popcorn Twins. I on the other hand have to go to a meeting with , something you won't understand." He pushed past me with his signature, cocky smirk.

"Yeah, well that's funny, because I'm going to a meeting with ...." We looked at each other in disbelief and opened the door to the conference room. "Ah, there they are. The two stars of the Top Tween Drama and Comedy. Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. Nice to see the both of you! Now Sit!"

expression turned from joy to anger in just a few moments. Chad and I sat down in the two chairs right in front of , Marshal, and Thomas, the producer of Mackenzie Falls. We stared at each other in fright and anticipation, awaiting the news from the head of the studios, who also has the power to cancel our shows...Joy.

"Hey, Condor, My man!" Chad put out his fist to pound it with 's, but instead, he just glared back at Chad. I hope that evil eye bruises his ego. "Hello , please don't fire me!" Wow. I don't know that slipped out.....

But laughed. He Laughed at me showing my fear of canceling my show, or my career. Or both, if you look at it that way. "Oh, don't worry you guys, I would never fire you! Well, for Chad because he has a show named after him, but for Sonny, So Random! Has never had so many viewers! i'd be crazy to fire you!"

I smiled at Chad, earning a mocking grin from him. You could see he was trying really hard not to start another egotistical argument. "I've called you guys in here because of a new promotion we are doing in Boston. I've decided to let you two go on a road trip to Massachusetts for a month because you guys are the reason for all the viewers, and the reason to why I am so rich."

We stared at him. Both of us? In Boston? Alone? "What?!" we said in unison. "You do know that one of us won't come back alive right? And I'm 90% sure that that person will be me!" Chad was leaning forward in his chair now, with a scowl on his face, just to prove his point.

"Yeah, I agree with Chad. And what do you mean, 'Road Trip'?" I leaned over too and gave Chad a look of disgust. "You two are going to drive across the country and promote Condor Studios. Now go, get packed because your leaving tomorrow morning at 9." He signaled for us to get up and leave, but instead, we remained seated.

"But what about our shows?" Chad asked, with mock confusion. Of course he knew that both of our shows ended filming for the next season. "Well, So Random! can survive 4 episodes without Sonny, and Mack Falls has finished filming for season 3. You guys have plenty of time. Now leave!"

We both got up, faster than we meant, and left the conference room n a hurry. "Well, that was awkward..." I said as me and Chad walked back to our dressing rooms. "Yeah well, I need to go pack. Meet you out front at 8:30." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Ok, but you do realize that were taking the company car right? Your gonna have to leave your precious baby alone for a whole month."

"Fine!" He respond, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Fine!"

"Good!" He stopped walking and waved his arms above his head.

"Good!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He paused before he finished off our fight. "So we're good?"

"Oh were so good." I walked away, shaking my head.

We went and parted our ways, Chad going to the Falls set and Me going back to the Prop House to meet up with the cast. This will be hard to explain.

I got to the studio after saying goodbye to my Mom and braced my self for whatever the cast was planning. I walked through the doors of the prop house. I left my suit cases over in the hallway, since my mom dropped me off. I took one look at the prop house, and knew Tawni had something to do with it. It was covered in pink tinsel and decorations.

"Sonny! Welcome to Tawni Town!" Tawni came up to me and gave me a hug. I didn't have much time, so I told them to cut to the chase. "Since you need to leave in an hour, We've decided to skip breakfast. You can force Chad to stop and get you a McMuffin or something. But now its time to give out the prezzies!"

"Oh, no you guys didn't have to! Its fine, how about I just make pancakes ok?" but my act of kindness was declined. They all came towards me with crazy looks in there eyes. Ok maybe not crazy, but you know what I mean. "Look, Sonny, you will be spending a month with Chad Dylan Cooper. Its the least we can do to. Here open up mine first!" Nico shoved his present in my face.

"Okay,okay. Fine, I guess I can accept your presents.....Unless its a 200$ Ipod!" I held up a yellow Ipod with matching headphones. "I was saving it for your birthday, but i suggested that we give it to you now." I didn't get what he said until I got the others 'prezzies'. Nico explained that Zora helped him hack into my computer and put my whole Itunes collection onto the Ipod, along with some songs form the Cds in my room that I hadn't uploaded to my laptop. I thanked him and opened up the rest of my themed gift.

From Tawni, I got a yellow Ipod sock for my new Ipod Nano, along with a small, pink, coach bag that was square with a zipper that had an engraving that said 'Sonny'. She explained that is was for all my new Ipod accessories. Grady got me a set of attachments, like for car charging and listening to it in the car. He took the liberty of adding the Wonderpets theme song, just in case I got mad at Chad. Zora explained that her present was that she got my Ipod engraved and put all the videos that she took of us without knowing onto the small media player.

"Thanks you guys! Its amazing that I can listen to music and block out Chad for the whole road trip! And maybe I can use the attachment and make him listen to So Random! episodes on there!" I said my final good-byes, and they helped me put all my new things into the carrying case.

As I walked out to the parking lot, I saw Chad coming from the Falls studio. "Hey. I just have to drop off my keys with Portlyn and I'll be right there." He walked past me, keys in hand.

I put my suitcases near the company car that we were forced to ride in. It wasn't too bad and it had a sun roof. It was my favorite thing to do, letting all the windows down, turning the music up and just driving. That's the number one thing that I would want to do in Boston. It's beautiful weather there.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road." Chad came up and popped the trunk. His belongings were already in there, so he helped me put mine in there. "How many suitcases do you have!?" We asked in unison. I laughed and he chuckled as he went to grab the last bag, a pink duffle I borrowed from Tawni. "Actually, that's the bag I'm taking in the car with me." I went to take it as he turned back and let go of it, causing the contents to fall out and onto the ground.

"What the hell Chad! Now your helping me clean all this crap up!" I was mad at him for dropping Tawni's bag, but embarrassed for what I had in there- A small stuffed rabbit and Always Maxi-Pads, just a few examples. "Wow. Little miss Sonny Monroe, swearing! What's better to blog about than that!" Chad stopped mid pick up when the words I just said sunk into his thick scull.

"Well..." I pulled out my phone and hit the camera button on the side, and took the picture. I turned the phone for him to see as I talked to him. "Maybe a picture of Tv's Chad Dylan Cooper holding a package of Always Maxi Pads?" He looked at the picture, then back at the thing he held in his hands.

"Ahh!" He screamed, while throwing them into the air. I caught them, laughing my you-know-what off. "Wow Chad. Don't get your Tampon all in a knot!" I continued with the theme as I closed my bag and walked my way over to the passenger side of the door and got in. Chad followed and got into the drivers side.

"Sonny,Sonny,Sonny. I don't use Tampons, you see? Because I am a guy, and we don't meklistraight, therefor, not needing any tampons." He put the car into drive, but put on his "Cool Shades" before pulling out of the current parking space. I chuckled as he continued driving. "It wa just an expression. And just so you know, it's menstruation. " He took that as a conversation ender, turning up the radio. "Have you had breakfast yet? We can stop and a Starbucks and get some bagels or something." I nodded, lost in the wind from my open window, and the music which I didn't notice was Rascal Flatts.

"Will you turn the window up? If you keep them rolled down, then I will mess up my hair!" I rolled down the sunroof at that remark. He just grunted and turned into the one of many Starbucks in Hollywood. "Caramel Frozen latte, plain bagel toasted with cream cheese on the side?" Chad asked as he opened the door and looked back at me. "Yeah...How'd you know?" I smiled and looked up at him as he got out of the car. "I get the same thing." He smiled and walked back across the parking lot.

He does look kind of cute today, with his brown tee and acid-wash jeans. Very laid back, yet still very dressed up and- Wait a minute! Was I actually saying that Chad Dylan Cooper looked cute? Oh well, it was true. At least I wasn't in denial with myself. I just took out my new Ipod and went to find whatever Nico put on there.

Kenny Chesney....Brad Paisley.....Rascal Flatts....Keith Urban. Everyone I love! I put on Start A Band, deciding to put it on shuffle to get the real feel of having 1000+ songs to choose from. Turning it up to its full volume, I didn't even notice Chad coming back and handing me my coffee. I took out my headphones, but not turning it down, leaving an odd buzzing sound wear you could barely make out the lyrics.

"They ran out of bagels, so I got you a muffin instead....Is that Start A Band?" he asked curiously, looking my way as I dug through my bag to find my wallet. "Forget about it. My treat!" He smiled and pointing to my Ipod, reminding me of his previous question. "Ugh..Fine! And yeah it is....Why?"

Chad smiled at me and leaned over to the glove box, taking out an attachment to play music through the Ipod. "Its one of my favorite songs.....Do you wanna plug it in?" He turned to me before pulling out again. He asked the question so sheepishly, almost ashamed to agree that he liked country music.

"Sure. But under one condition. Roll down all the windows!" He silently agreed, hitting all the buttons on the side panel, causing all the windows to roll down simultaneously. He grabbed my Ipod before pulling into the road and put the plug into the yellow media player, causing the music to come form the speakers almost instantly. It was the end of the song, and the last notes rang in when we pulled onto the freeway.

I put on my sun glasses, blocking the sun from my face. I started to feel my face chill up a bit with the harsh wind blowing in. I took of my thin sweatshirt. It was one of my favorite feelings, when the window is open, letting the wind chill your shoulders. Its one of the best parts of trying to get comfortable. Like how in the winter you still have a fan blowing at your face, just so you can bundle up in the covers.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, until my favorite song came on. Close, but Rascal Flatts. I started to sing along when Chad looked at me with another smile on his face. "I didn't know you could sing like that Sonny..." I turned at look him right in the eye, feeling a blush creep up onto my face. The wind was causing his hair to blow in every direction, making him look like a windswept peacock.

"Yeah, well, I've always loved to sing. Especially Country music. I grew up listening too it and it kind of stuck...." I drifted off because my all time favorite song came on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! I use an online word processor and it was down for awhile. I had a few more paragraphs to write for this chapter and I had no intention of re-writing it since I like the outcome. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and anyone who took the time to read my story at all. It means a lot to me that you would even click on the story, let alone review or favorite. Since vacation just started, a lot of updates will probably be made. I tend to write fast and edit even faster, but it takes the most time to upload them since im too lazy to save it... :] and I write on my sisters laptop and my writing tends to be a secret, so I can't save it on any computer than my own :) Thanks to whoever has actually taken the time to read this boring rant on how lazy I am to wait for a server to be back up before updating a story I could have had 5 chapters of by now.....Well thanks again!! And thanks to anyone who reads the huge disclaimer I'm about to type....**

**Disclaimer: Its illigeal to not have one right? But if its a fanfiction site, isn't it obvious that we are all FANS that like to write FICTION based on our favorite shows and characters?? And if I did in fact own SWAC, wouldn't I be too busy with casting and paperwork to be writing fan fiction, and therefore wouldn't be a fan, I would be an owner, and then wouldn't need to write fiction, I could just talk to the script writers about getting Channy together.....Bottom line is I DO NOT OWN SWAC, but I do own my computer, my bottle of water, my spoon with Princess Ariel on it and the carton of cookie dough ice cream thats in front of me.....wait why am I still typing if I could be eating......Shout out in the next chapter to anyone who just read all of that.....

* * *

**

Chad's point of view

Sonny and I listened to music and joked around for awhile after that. We hit traffic about an hour and a half into the road trip. We weren't even out of Hollywood and it was already 10:30 AM. If we kept this up, we'd be in Boston by......December.

The Ipod was still playing, but I wasn't too interested in it. During the stop and go traffic, I looked at Sonny. She fell asleep once we stopped moving completely. She claimed to say that it made her sick to stop, only to go a few seconds later and then repeat it all over again.

She had her back turned to be, and she was curled up in a ball towards the open window. She insisted on having all the windows rolled down, which I argued about, but I secretly liked the feeling. It reminded me of Massachusetts. We would just drive down to the beach in the Summer and listen to music with the humid breeze hitting our faces. It was my favorite feeling, having a cold breeze. Like in the winter, you still use a fan because after you just bundle up under the covers.

Maybe it was just me. I looked back at Sonny, her chestnut brown hair flowing over her shoulder and down part of her back. Every few seconds, she would be tossing and turning, but she finnaly feel asleep when the song came on. History In The Making. The song we danced to at the Fake Prom set that So Random! threw. I claimed that our relationship was just that-History In The Making. And many times after that I refer back to it.

It was the perfect song, I have to admit. Chad Dylan Cooper is good....Man, Sonny is right. I really should stop talking to myself in third person. I don't mean too, but you know to keep up my rep, I just do it to annoy Sonny. Habit stick I guess.

I listened to the song and it finished right before she woke up. "Hey Chad....What time was it? How long was I asleep?" She sat up form her reclined seat and readjusted her sun glasses. "Its around 10:45. You were asleep for about an half hour." We just started up again, and we would have to stop and get gas soon.

"The next rest stop is near here. Exit 15. Hurry,before I pee my pants!" She looked over at me and laughed. I smiled at her and pulled off onto the exit. There was a gas station and rest area. While Sonny ran in to go to the bathroom, I filled up the tank so we would be good to go.

Sonny came back out a few minutes later with a bag in her hand and two drinks. "Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper pumping his own gas. I should take a picture, but my hands are kind of full." I walked over to her and opened the door. I finished pumping the gas and got back into the car. "So, what's in the bag?" She pulled out a bag of Baked Lays Chips, a giant Hershy's chocolate bar, three packs of gum, and a thing of granola bars.

"I figured we might get a little hungry and this tank of gas should last us up until lunch. I got you a drink too...but when I was getting into the car it kind of spilled, But we ca-" she noticed my terrified face and she knew right away what I was thinking. "No Chad, I didn't get any Soda on the car. What is with guys and cars?"

I looked at her with a ridiculous expression. But to be honest, I didn't know the answer. It isn't like this car is mine. "Well...What is it with girls and chocolate?" I looked over and saw her digging into the chocolate bar that she purchased. Sonny smiled with her mouth full and chocolate all over her face and fingers. "Well, I have a reason! You don't, because 1. This isn't your car and 2. This isn't a car in some magazine with a anorexic,overly airbrushed,heavily make-uped, fake tanned girl in a bikini that has had more operations done to her chest than Pamela Anderson!"

We both cracked up laughing and I asked her what her reason was. "Simple. I'm Meklstraiting." She flashed her signature grin and turned up the radio before it could get any more awkward. "She's got the long blonde hair, and the red sports car. And you know she's got the top laid back, she's got the movie star smile, got the sun kissed tan.." "Hey Hollywood, never looked this good, bright as the big screen burns. Hey I bet, driving down sunset, lookin' for a face like her, I've been all around this world, and She'd be California, if California was a girl!"Rascal Flatts blasted through the speakers.

"Wow. Sounds like the female version of you!" We talked and laughed and sang for the next half hour before Sonny suggested we play a game. "Sure. What game do you want to play?" We hit traffic once again, but she didn't fall asleep this time. "Well, I've realized we haven't really gotten to know each other real well...So how about we play truth?"

I agreed and told her to explain the rules to me. "You just ask questions to each other. And if one person can't answer the question, they ask a question to the other one and if they can answer it, they win, if they don't then the other one wins. I'll go first." She thought long and hard for a good question.

"What did you like the best about living in Boston?" She got comfortable in her seat, tucking her legs underneath her and positioning herself towards me. "Well, it was the signifagence of it. Like, We had the sports, the history, and the accent. I mean, pak the cah in Havahd yahd. People actually take it serisouly. But don't say or do it, because 1. we can tell your faking, and 2. You'll get your car towed!" We laughed and got side tracked from are game for a moment.

"What else do you guys say?" "Like what? How we call turn signals Blinkers and water fountains Bubblah's?" She laughed and kept asking me questions similar to those.

"Milk Shake?"

"Frappe."

"Sprinkles?"

"Jimmy's."

"Liquor Store?"

"Packie."

It went on forever before we got back to the game. "My turn. What is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for you?" I looked over at her. She put her head down in embarrassment and I already knew the answer. As she lifted her head momentarily, our eyes met, Blue on brown.

"Well....Actually....It had to do with a prom....And that one special dance with that one special person......And it might of been History In The Making, but only time will tell with that one...." She looked down as she said it, smiling sheepishly. I smiled and kept my eyes on the vast highway, only glancing over at her in the corner of my eye. She was blushing like crazy, but it looked really cute.....stupid cute!

"Your turn." I smiled when we hit a small traffic jam and glanced over to see her starring at me intently. "What?" I looked in the mirror for anything out of the ordinary, but realized that she must have been looking at my dashing good looks. "Nothing...It's just....Why didn't you ever tell me you lived in Boston?" Once again, she looked down sheepishly.

"Well, everyone figured someone with my personality and fame would be from California and California only. But in reality, I'm not from Cali, I'm from a whole other coast. I didn't forget wear I came from and I'm not ashamed. It's just that everyone assumed and I kind of let them. But I'm not . I would kill to go to a Red Sox game without getting mobbed by fans and paparazzi and eat a Fenway Frank. To just be a normal person, for just one day." Wow. I just opened up to Sonny Monroe. Who would have thought.

"I've always wanted to go to a Red Sox game. I've been a fan since I was a little girl. I hate the Patriots though. Tom Brady is so Full of himself." That started the sports debate. We both agreed that we had to go to a Red Sox game before we left Boston. I also thought that I would pull a few strings and get us in to meet a few players from the Celtics and maybe the whole Red Sox team. I'll have to ask my mom.

"Ok, your turn now. You answered my question. About you coming from Boston. Oh, and I would have never thought Chad Dylan Cooper would want to be a normal guy for a day, let alone eat a Fenway Frank." I smiled and racked my brain for something witty and egotistacle. But nothing came. Sonny made me a different person than the normal CDC, she made me feel......Like myself, and not the guy that all of the US swoons for.

"I have my moments that I'm just a regular guy, remember? I also have my sweet guy moments. I'm like and Onion. I have many layers." We laughed at the fact that he just quoted Shriek the green ogre in the most ridiculous way. "Well, I guess it's my turn.....Umm.....What about....What's your favorite song?" I gave up on asking a good question and decided to open up another 10 minute conversation.

Sonny's POV

"Well, I have a lot. But Close and History In The Making seem to be my favorites of the moment. I have a lot of favorite songs that hold memories for me. Like Dream Street and NSYNC songs. I used to dance around my living room with my sisters when I was younger!" He looked at me with a weird expression on his cute face...What did I just say cute...Well, whatever, he is kind of cute....

"Dream Street? Really? I haven't heard them since 2001! I didn't know you had sisters....I have 2, Kati who is 13 now and Ashlyn who is 19, going on 20. She used to make me listen to all those songs on loop. I know all the words to Summer Girls, you know that LFO song." I laughed at the site of Chad singing that song. I decided to put it on, just for laughs. I grabbed the Ipod and searched through the 90s music.

Chad POV

"Wow, I never would have guessed! I have 3 of them, Audrey, who is 20 now, Ashley who is 12 and Annabelle who is 23. We have concerts on Vhs, no lie, when were bored and dateless we would sit in our living room and sing along to the crappy vocals!" I chuckled, picturing Sonny doing the bye bye bye move....

"New kids on the block had a bunch of hits....." I stared at Sonny with wide eyes. "You wouldn't...." But it was already playing. " I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch..." "Ugh, I hate A&F. It is so egotistical. I bet you like girls who wear it..." I could detect a small amount of bitterness in her tone. Little did she know, but I felt the same way.

"Actually, I'm in no way like "Rich". I like girls who are down to earth and don't mind hanging out with me in sweats, as long as we can do something together." I knew I was walking on thin ice, but I needed to know if she liked me back. I've liked her, Hell, maybe even LOVED her since I saw her in a fat suit and stole her yogurt.

"Those girls are too superficial for CDC. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do superficial. There's only enough of superficial-ness in a relationship for CDC and CDC only." I realized that I still wasn't back to my old (fake) self because that attempt at having a large ego was sad and pathetic. "Wow Chad. Just....Wow. I know that the 'CDC' that you act like at the studios is this made up, fictional, self proclaimed heart throb slash Hollywood's Bad Boy puppy shover. But the real Chad is sweet. And nice, funny, smart and dare I say it, CHARMING!" And that is how I, Sonny Monroe, Admitted to falling ever so slightly for the Chad Charm.


End file.
